


【翻译】De cómo Tony Stark puede repararlo todo; incluyendo el escudo del Capitán América, por supuesto. 关于托尼史塔克是如何解决包括美国队长的盾牌在内的一切问题的。

by Alicia115



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 复仇者联盟（电影）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>队长的盾牌坏了（又一次）......漫画中提到过这个情节，其中有次讲到队长的盾坏了，于是Tony利用S.H.I.E.L.D拥有的七十年前的机械和技术修好了它。人设是电影的人设。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】De cómo Tony Stark puede repararlo todo; incluyendo el escudo del Capitán América, por supuesto. 关于托尼史塔克是如何解决包括美国队长的盾牌在内的一切问题的。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van_Krausser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/gifts).
  * A translation of [De cómo Tony Stark puede repararlo todo; incluyendo el escudo del Capitán América, por supuesto.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467616) by [Van_Krausser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser). 



 

“Tony......”Steve的声音从楼梯口传来，Tony停下手中的活抬起头朝工作间外看去。“你还在这里？已经半夜了，你不困吗？”

 

Stark突然觉得除了手指还完好无损外，从脖颈到肩膀都酸痛无比。他舒展了一下身体来缓解背部的紧绷感，尽管那样做并没有什么成效。 Rogers走下楼梯向他走去。

 

“嘿，Steve。”Tony对他露出一个疲惫的微笑，在队长慢慢靠近他的同时含糊地指了指桌上的某个地方，“已经快完成了，我只需要......”

 

Steve在他身边站定，第一次打量起这个灾难性的地方：散乱的工具，一些记着潦草笔记的纸张，一台Stark创造的稀有机器。还有他的盾牌碎片，此时正被一些细小的带子固定成原来的形状，摆放在一个特制的玻璃柜子里。他穿着一身过于保守的睡袍，Tony暗暗想道。同时他还注意到Steve手里拿着杯子和咖啡壶，里面有新鲜出炉的咖啡。

 

“你需要睡眠。那个可以几个小时后再干。”

 

Tony做了个别担心的手势，露出一个那没什么大不了的微笑。

 

“来吧， Rogers，别大惊小怪，这次我可以比上次更快地完成它。”

 

“就知道你会那么说。我给你带了点咖啡。”Steve叹了口气，随即把杯子递给他。Tony接过杯子，看着芳香的液体在杯中缓缓晃动着，想着或许可以就着这个姿势给Steve一个吻。“这次和上次不同。一天不带那个......东西战斗也没有关系。”

 

“我知道。但你不能不带着你的盾牌站在那里。那就跟在战场上赤身裸体没什么区别。”Tony扯出一个恶作剧的微笑的同时喝了口咖啡，并条件反射般的在酸痛的脖颈处捏了捏。Steve注意到了。“现在我知道怎样更快地修复它了，不需要借助S.H.I.E.L.D的设备就可以完成。”

 

“好吧，那是个好消息，需要帮忙吗？”

 

再次喝了一大口咖啡，Tony保持着揉捏肩膀的姿势做摇了摇头。Steve觉得他确实需要帮助，尽管不是在修理盾牌方面。他把手中的咖啡壶放在某个家具上，走到Tony身后，强迫性地拉下他搭在脖子上的手，把自己的手放了上去。

 

“嘿，干什么......？”Tony试图抗议，但Steve在他酸痛的肌肉上揉捏的感觉是那么的，那么的神奇。于是他微微低下头方便队长动作。要不是他是个人类，他发誓他简直要舒服地开始发出猫咪般的呼噜呼噜声了。“哇哦......Steve，我难道没和你说过你简直是个物理治疗师？要不要在业余时间开一间SPA或者类似的会所？或许女性按摩会所是个不错的主意？我可以资助你......”

 

Steve手下动作不停地笑了笑，Tony想象着他此时的表情，也露出了微笑。

 

“我不觉得那可行。”

 

“哦，拜托。我知道那可以的。你是如此的英俊，强壮，有教养，在某种程度上又有点害羞。那让你看起来非常可爱。”意识到自己说了什么时他下意识地咬了咬下唇。

 

“可爱？英俊？”

 

“哦！当然！女士们就爱你这种类型，所以我跟你说你会在这方面大有作为，如果你愿意投身内衣行业的话会更......嗷！！！”当脑袋上被抗议性地敲了一记后他发出了痛叫声。“那只是些想法，Steve，别那么大反应。”

 

“不是我反应大，你只是想让我成为一个花花公子。”

 

“好吧。但说真的，你真应该考虑一下。”Tony放任自己沉浸在私人按摩师手指的动作中。“还有，我认识一些相当有趣的按摩师，如果你需要练习的话我可以介绍你认识。我和其他人都会喜欢你的新职业的。”

 

“等等......我们怎么会扯到这个话题上去的？”Tony听出了Steve声音里的挫败感。那在某种程度上取悦了他。

 

当Steve的手离开他的肩膀时Tony以为已经结束了。但他没想到的是captain拉起他的双手放到脑后交叉着，Stark的背部贴到了队长的胸口上。没有预料到接下来的动作，Tony一脸茫然地感受着朋友炙热的体温，然后他听到自己的骨头在Rogers的拉伸动作中嘎嘎作响。有一秒钟他眼冒金星，接着他感觉到了一种从头到脚的轻松感。他让自己倒进Steve的怀抱中，他的嘴唇微张，四肢松软。

 

“Tony？”

 

“上帝啊，Steve。”最后他喘息着开口道，“我感觉就像经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。那滋味太赞了。”

 

Steve挑起一边眉毛，一脸狐疑地俯下身凑近他。

 

“看在上帝的份上，Stark。为什么你总能把所有的事都和性联系上？”

 

Tony奇怪地看了他一眼，露出了某种让Steve脸红的笑容。

 

“那很糟糕吗？因为我觉得性爱是非常美好的。”

 

“我同意你的观点，但有时候你的语气让那听上去很......怪异。”

 

“怪异？只是因为那话是由我说出来的，所以怪异？”Tony在Steve的怀抱中哼哼道，半是惊讶半是生气的睁开眼睛。他强迫自己站起身来并退开一步。“所以照你说，Rogers，性爱应该是怎么样的？”

 

Steve不出所料地涨红了脸，那话题带来的冲击感让他一下子说不出话来。他僵硬了一会儿，那是种细想起来非常奇怪的感觉。因为他上一次和Peggy做爱是在......七十年前，尽管对他来说只是过了几个月而已。他觉得如鲠在喉，不知道什么时候开始呼吸急促起来。

 

“好了吗？我等着。”亿万富翁坏笑着问道，他的眼神仿佛在说，我知道你在想些什么。快认输吧。

 

“不......我......”Rogers一脸紧张地清了清喉咙，“我觉得不应该继续打扰你了。”

 

Tony呆住的同时Steve绕过他向楼梯走了几步，试图让自己什么也别去想。

 

“Captain，别......”他看到Steve停了下来但没有回头看他，而他必须说下去，否则他就会失去这个机会。“我们得澄清这一点。你不能逃避和性有关的话题因为这是不正常的......”

 

Steve转过身看着Tony，他脸上的笑容完全消失了，他的眼中闪着愤怒的火花。

 

哦，哦，坏了，非常坏的信号。

 

“Stark，你别搞错了。”他用一种Tony以前从未听到过的语气说道。“我不是处子，也不是什么假正经。也许对你们这些现代人来说每分每秒都在做爱是件很普通的事。但对我来说不是。在这个不属于我的，我不了解的，会让我混乱的世界生活已经够困难了。因此我不想让已经很复杂的生活变得更复杂。”

 

“是，是，是，我明白了。你避开我是因为你想生活在那个让你更自在的地方。尽管你是个老古董而我是个未来主义者，但我们都赞同性爱是美好的。我完全可以告诉你说我们同样和这个时代格格不入，但我试着让自己融入这里。”

 

Steve眼神闪烁了几次，无法抑制地露出一个苦涩的微笑。Tony在这方面是个专家，他太过了解他以至于Steve无法在这个男人面前掩饰自己的态度。

 

“是的，毫无疑问你那样做了，你已经非常轻易地融入了......”

 

Tony意识到某种罪恶感，Steve Rogers拥有破碎的情感，他是个破碎的人，一个带着破碎心脏的传奇，就像他工作台上的盾牌一样。他不知道现在还能做什么。

 

见鬼，不！不能让情况恶化下去！

 

Tony Stark一直宣称他能用双手修好任何东西，不管是一个简单的手机配件还是个粒子加速器。如果他的伟大成就包括了修复困难度和复杂性如美国队长的盾牌的话，那从第一天开始他就应该想到，接下来他应该试着修复他这个人。

 

“不，那并不容易。适应一个错位的时代是很难的。你需要更坚定的信念和一点帮助来适应它。而我知道你两者兼备。你并不孤单，Steve，你还有我们，你还有我。”

 

......而我能修好你，我知道我可以......

 

漫长的沉默在他们之间蔓延开来，Steve垂着头，而Tony不得不双手抱胸站在那里，因为那是唯一一个阻止他自己去拥抱Steve的方法。他不知道如果他那样做了Steve会有什么反应。

 

最终Steve抬起头，用某种类似恳求的目光看着他。深深地叹了口气，然后点了点头，打破了他们之间的隔阂。那对Tony来已经足够了，他靠近Steve伸出手直到能碰触到他，他把手放在Steve的肩膀上，然后滑到他的背上，最后给了Steve一个他迫切需要的拥抱。

 

从一个又一个的不情不愿的轻触，逐渐升级为带有暗示性的爱抚。他们的双唇相贴，双手相握，炙热的体温从对方的身体传递过来。Tony有足够多的经验能以某种花花公子的求爱模式迅速开展一段恋情，或者用更加艺术性和复杂的方式来慢慢地诱惑对方。他觉得Steve可能更习惯后者。

 

当然他不可能一直保持沉默。Steve听着耳边来自Tony喃喃的安慰声，放任他拉着自己坐到一张椅子上，脱掉他的浴袍，把手伸进他的衬衫下游走，让Steve感受到了他对现代生活的积极态度，尽管他花了点时间才承认，这也是他的时代。

 

就这样，Tony用了一切已知的方法来拼合他，修理他，让他振作起来，如果那还不奏效的话，他还可以试试别的办法。因为不管怎么说，他是个天才，他很清楚这一点。

 

Tony Stark有能力解决所有的问题。包括美国队长的盾牌。但那得留到第二天再做了。

 

现在，他有更重要的东西需要修理。不，不能再等了。

 

 

【END】


End file.
